Losing Control
by under-the-stars-again
Summary: What if there wasnt just one unknown fea, but two? This story follows Bo and her twin Erika's journey, to figure out what they are, and who their parents are. Starts from, season1, episode 1.
1. Chapter 1

Losing Control;

I looked around the abandoned house, which was now mine and Bo's new hideout. Ever since we were eighteen and found out we were different, we had been on the run.

Bo and I were twins. However we looked nothing alike. She had long flowing straight brown hair, brown eyes, with tanned skin and was slightly taller. I on the other hand had long flowing curly blonde hair, with different coloured eyes, one blue the other green, with tanned skin.

I was waiting for Bo to come home from her latest job, a bartender. I wasn't so good with jobs or human contact for that matter. Unlike Bo, who could on just control her powers, I couldn't control them at all. Leaving me not being able to touch people skin on skin.

Sitting on the couch I was absorbed in my own thoughts, when Bo came storming through the front door, with a young women slung over her shoulder. She flung the unconscious women onto the couch. I turned to Bo and cocked my eyebrow. "New Pet?" I asked sarcastically and smirked.

She smiled at me. "No, a customer spiked her drink, and tried to rape her. I couldn't just leave her." I nodded, looking down at the young women who moved slightly making her wig slip of.

"The guy dead?" I asked bluntly. I watched as Bo nodded and winced, I sighed. Great. Looks like we had to leave again. I frowned and walked into my room to get dressed. I grabbed a pair of black leather pants, a black singlet with knee high leather boots. I grabbed my black leather gloves just in case. I left my blonde hair down, and began packing my stuff.

Once we had finished packing, we began to leave; we were nearly out the door until Bo kicked a can, making the nose echo through the room.

"Shit." We muttered together. As we turned around to the young women she was beginning to wake up.

"Sorry we were just leaving." Bo stated, while looking at the young women who was laid out on the couch, I turned and faced her offering a small smile.

The girl sat up looking around the room wide eyed and starts shouting questions at us. "Where am I? Who are you two?" I sighed and looked at Bo.

"Ok, just calm down. You're okay; you just passed out last night." I roll my eyes watching Bo trying to comfort the women. "I would have dropped you of home, but none of these wallets appear to be yours." Bo adds passing the wallets back to the women.

I smirked and cut in. "Nice little side line you got yourself there." She looked between Bo and I worried.

"I'm a collector of old wallets. Rare wallets." She clears her throat. I smirk and shake my head, and Bo responded to her.

"We're not judging, I'm glad you're okay." And with that we turned and began to walk away, again.

"I don't... I don't feel okay. What happened last night? Did somebody slip me something?" She asks with a confused look upon her face, you could see she was trying to remember last night.

Bo turned and looks at her. "Yeah, some creep from the bar spiked your drink. And you hallucinated a lot of weird things, I bet?" I laughed to myself and then looked at Bo and mouthed, 'Nice cover.' Bo just smirked and rolled her eyes at me.

"So you didn't... You didn't eat some dudes face in a elevator then?" We both turned and looked at the women then.

Bo smiled. "No, there was no eating of faces." She laughed moving towards the women, the women began laughing a scared laugh. "Wow, that's crazy." I muttered trying to back up my sister.

"Thank god!" The women exclaimed. "That's some creepy ass shit." She says pulling out her phone looking at it, and clicks it making a video she took of what happened last night play. She gasps and looks at us scared.

I sighed and moved closer. "You kids and your camera phoned." I snap, walking closer in step with Bo. The women jumps up and backed away from us, and then runs around the couch, to the other side.

"Don't freak out." Bo demands, looking at the clearly freaked out women.

I looked at Bo and smirked. "She freaking out." I stated, looking back at the young women.

"I'm freaking out." The women breaths out.

Both, Bo and I roll our eyes, "What did I just says." We said in-sink, the women starts freaking out even more then.

"How can I not freak out when- have you seen you?" She exclaims looking between both of us.

"Yes!" Bo snapped back.

"Did you kill him?" The women shouted towards Bo.

"Just slow down." I shouted trying to clam everything down.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asks looking at us. I rolled my eyes; if we wanted to kill her she would be dead by now.

"That's just stupid, why would I save you..." Bo starts, but is cut off by the women squeaking and breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, looking at the women, she looked like she was having a panic attack or something.

"I don't know." She panted back. "Can you get asthma? I think I'm totally getting asthma." She pants out leaning on the wooden beam for support.

"Just breathe." Bo and I demeaned together, and then began walking slowly towards the women, but she runs around the couch to the other side. She bends down holding her fingers in a cross sign making me burst into laughter. Earning me a glare from Bo.

"Fine, we don't need this. We have to leave town now after saving your ass. And find somewhere else to live, again." Bo snapped picking up our bags.

"You're welcome, by the way." I say towards the women, and then turned following Bo, who had already begun walking away.

"Excuse me ladies... persons." We turned back around and looked at the women.

"Its Bo and Erika." Bo snaps out, pointing at her-self then me. I laugh when the women waves at us.

"Hi. Kenzi. Look I'm sorry, you are both clearly very nice... for whatever you are, Um, I just had like the scariest, weirdest night of my life, so can we please talk about this like normal people?" She asks politely, walking towards us.

"I think it's clear, we're nit normal." I state throwing Bo a look, I turn back to Kenzi waiting a response.

"Good. That's good, because normal people don't help out strangers." Kenzi exclaims looking between Bo and I. "If you were normal, I could be dead. I won't tell anyone. Please, I totally promise, just give me like twenty minutes. Twenty minutes and you will never see me ever again please."

I look at Bo and we nod at each other. "That depends, do you like milkshake?" We say at the same time, I smirk and turn and walk in front of them.

* * *

**Sorry, for any mistakes found.**

**I don't own Lost Girl, only Erika. Thanks for reading :).**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two;

We were sat at a table at the cafe, with Bo and me on one side, Kenzi on the other, drinking her milkshake. I was trying to avoid touching people, so I was currently wearing my black leather gloves.

We watched as Kenzi deleted the video from her phone.

Looking up I noticed Kenzi just staring at us, I smirked and laughed at her. "Are you just gonna stare at us?" I asked softly.

"Sorry." She replied quickly. "By the way, I know things could have got really messed up last night, if you didn't have shown up, so thanks." Kenzi says looking towards Bo, making us both smile.

"Oh well, you're welcome." Bo replied looking at Kenzi.

"Okay. Ah screw it I gotta know." Kenzi says while grabbing a pen and a napkin and begins scribbling down. "Something's are too stupid to say out loud." She passes us the napkin back. I looked at the note and burst out laughing.

Bo laughs, as well. "You are a tool." Bo started.

"And we don't know what the hell we are. Honestly were just freaks, I guess." I finish for Bo frowning. "Does it matter?" I ask softly.

"Kinda, what exactly did you do to him?" She asked confused, looking between us.

Bo sighed, and began looking around making sure nobody was listing, and then leaned forward. "It's hard to explain okay? I just... I sort of um... we sort of drain people." She admitted looking at me then Kenzi.

"Oh my god, are you a vampire?" She asks getting excited, making Bo frown at her and me to giggle to myself.

"No, it's not like that it had nothing to do with blood..." Bo starts but trails of looking towards me for help.

"It's just like this hunger that builds, and eventually we do what she did last night." I said while leaning in.

"So you can't control is?" I winced at the question, Kenzi looked at me worried and Bo looked at me with sympathy making me turn away.

"I can't control the hunger, but Erika can't control anything, she can't touch people skin on skin without something happening, well except me, it a twin thing." Bo states, and is clearly trying to warn Kenzi.

"Wow that's shitty." Kenzi whispered looking at me, I laugh and nod slightly. "No, I'm serious; it's like no way to live. You should really work on that."

"Thanks." We reply in-sink.

"So look, are we done with the show and tell, because we gotta get going." Bo continues, when she had finished the waiter interrupted us.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waiter asked in a bored tone, looking between us all.

"No we're good." I reply not even looking us at her. She hands the bills towards Bo, who grabbed the women's hand using her power to seduce her.

"I'm a little short right now, if there's, uh, anyway I can come back some other time and make it up to you." The women waiter nods, clearly in a trance.

"God, yes." She breathed out towards Bo. I smirked at the look upon Kenzi's face, I stand up with Bo and we grab our stuff and begin walking away.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up women, what the hell was that?" Kenzi exclaims running to catch up with us. "I'm serious what was that? Oh my god." I laugh at Kenzi, who is clearly shocked.

* * *

"So you're saying you can seduce people into doing anything you want?" Kenzi shouts in shock, I tuned of the conversation and trailed behind them trying to concentrate on not toughing others walking by.

"So, what are you and Erika?" Kenzi asks looking between us; I giggle and look at Bo.

"We're twins." I state proudly, making Bo and Kenzi smile at me. As we were walking along I noticed a Tall, Blonde rather handsome guy, checking out my sister, who clearly looked back. He then looked at me in surprise when I jerked away as he nearly touched me.

"Sorry." I mutter running back to Bo. If I was paying attention I would have noticed him stop walking and keep watching us.

Once I had reached Bo again, I began listing to the conversation. "We would make a good team." Kenzi declares looking glancing at us.

"Okay, Look this isn't a joke okay?" Bo shouts at Kenzi, I began looking around catching a glimpse of the guy from before. I shrugged if of and looked back towards Bo who was now at her car. I had to pay more attention.

"Fine let's say, we take you with us, what's in it for you?" Bo asks Kenzi, and I snicker looking at Kenzi.

"That's easy survival. Momma always said, find the strongest kid on the playground and make friends with them." I burst into laughter, what lovely advice.

I smirked and looked at Bo. "I vote she stays, I like her." I say looking at Bo, earning a smile from Kenzi.

Bo ignores me and looks back at Kenzi. "I dunno."

"Awh, come on Bo. Let her stay." I pleaded pulling the puppy dog look, I see Bo starting to soften.

Not noticing the guy from before and his friend walking up the alley, Bo looks at Kenzi and sighs. "I'll think about it." She looks up and notices the guys from before, and steps in front of me to protect me, I rolled my eyes, she treats me like a five year old.

"Take them." The Blonde guy, demands.

A loud noise rings out through the wind making Kenzi screech and grab her ears, dropping to the ground. "Kenzi?" Bo and I asked, before the noise hits Bo and me.

I wince in pain dropping to the ground next to Bo. As the Blonde guy goes to pick me up Bo shouts at him. "Don't touch my sister!" I struggle against the guys grip.

"I hate you." I mumble towards him, causing a deep chuckle to erupt from him, as he placed me into the van next to Bo, who was falling unconscious like me.

* * *

I was awoken by Bo's shouts and the hood being yanked of me head. "Ow." I groaned, looking around I checked to make sure Bo was okay before looking between the guys.

"Calm down." The Blonde snaps towards Bo, making me jump, loud much?

"I'm not saying anything without a lawyer." I snorted at Bo's statement, we weren't being arrested.

The other man chuckled. "Lawyer?"

"I know my rights asshole." Bo shouted back towards the man, I sighed why was I even here?

The men looked at us before looking back each other chuckling. "Come on." The Blonde said, and they began dragging us down the corridor again.

"What is this place?" Bo and I ask at the same time, even though my tone was slightly softer than hers.

Bo and I were dragged into a room and shackled to, two chairs, A coloured man dressed in white; the ash. Was currently pacing in front of us.

"You know the rules, just name your clan." The Ash demanded for like the tenth time, I was getting really pissed of with this now.

"Buddy, for the last time we don't have a clan." I snapped looking at the man in front of me.

Bo carried on from where I left off, "Or bag pipes, or haggis, we're not freaking Scottish, I mean what the hell kind of cops are you any way?"

"I'm starting to think, there not faking it." The coloured man from before stated.

"Faking it?" I scoffed at the man.

"So, do you truly not know what you are?" The Ash asked looking between Bo and I amazed.

"What are we?" We asked him at the same time, while he looked at us, I had enough at that point and looked at Bo who nodded, just because I couldn't head-but him doesn't mean Bo couldn't. This action made the Blonde guy from before lunge at Bo, grabbing her neck, growling.

"Forget about us, what the hell are you?" I asked panicked looking at the man strangling my sister, the door opened the revealing a Blonde women wearing a lad coat.

"I'm sorry, It's just the Morgan insists in seeing them." She says looking around the room, then back at The Ash. Finally the man let go of my sister, making me realise a breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

The doors opened again, and in walked a tanned women in black with two men, one either side of her like bodyguards, I looked at The Ash, "Boy, you're mister popular today." I mumble towards him making his lips twitch into a smile and the others to chuckle lowly.

"You're not invited." The Ash says coldly towards the women in black.

"I know, I'm hurt." The woman whines out. "Cut the shit, words has it somebody's kill was dumped in your territory last night, and not by a local." The woman says walking around us to look at us. "It would be nice to know if we had new player in town." I roll my eyes at the women.

"Were handling it." The Blonde man says glaring at The Morgan.

"I don't speak to the help." She retorted snottily, bitch.

"Hi. Yeah, Hello. Can somebody please tell me and my sister what's going on?" Bo shouted at The Ash, he sighed and looked at the women in the lab coat.

"Lauren, take them to the lab." Lauren nodded.

The Morgan looked at the men who looked like bodyguards. "Grab them." She demanded. But the blonde man from before used his speed to block the bodyguard.

"That's so cool." I admitted looking at Bo, who just smiled at me, while the bodyguard went flying across the room.

"ENOUGH!" The Ash shouted, making everything stop. "Lauren needs to test the girls."

Lauren walked in front of us and looked at us both. "Please come with me." She asked nicely, Bo and I looked at each other and nodded, I stood up just as Lauren went to touch my skin, causing me to jerk away and everyone to look at me.

I ignored them and looked at the floor embarrassed and followed Lauren.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry for any mistakes. **

**-E.**


End file.
